


The Bad Guys Make the Best Good Guys

by mizufallsfromkumo



Category: Common Law
Genre: Con Artists, Gen, Grifter!Dr. Ryan, Hacker!Kendall, Hitter!Travis, Leverage AU, Mastermind!Sutton, Thief!Wes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-19
Updated: 2014-09-19
Packaged: 2018-02-17 23:14:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2326619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizufallsfromkumo/pseuds/mizufallsfromkumo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I need you to...to…” Alex leaned in a bit closer and her eyes wandered a bit like she was look for a way to say something. “To...acquire...something for me.”</p><p>Wes raised an eyebrow at her. “Acquire something? Legally or illegally?” He asked.</p><p>The words reminded him of the conversation they had had when Alex found out what he really did for a living. He had misdirected the truth, but Alex had seen right through it.</p><p>Alex gave him a glare that told him that he should know exactly what she meant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Bad Guys Make the Best Good Guys

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, so here is the Leverage AU fic I did. I suck and con fics and such...so yeah...
> 
> Title is totally stolen from the Leverage slogan, I admit that without shame.
> 
> Enjoy

Wes was watching Kendall and Travis play Apocalypse Moon, well Travis was getting his ass kicked by Kendall more than actually playing, when Alex called. Wes picked up almost immediately, as he usually did with Alex.

Things are long since over with her, but sometimes she likes to call to see how he’s doing and make sure he’s not in some prison cell, hospital bed, or grave he shouldn’t be. So Wes make sure she has his number. She doesn’t call too often, and Wes use to change phone numbers every month or so, until Kendall gave him a secure phone.

His conversation with Alex was brief. She said she wanted to talk about something, but not over the phone, and Wes told her to meet him at the little cafe they had always enjoyed Sunday Brunch at. He hung up with her and told the other two he was going to run out for a while. Travis made a sound, his focus completely on the game, and Kendall actually gave him a parting sentence as he moved towards the door.

Wes grabbed his things and quickly made his way to the little cafe. Most of the staff were people he had never seen before when he got there, only the head waitress and the owner recognized him. They thankfully don’t ask where Alex and him have been for the past few years. They just said it was good to see him again, and went on their way.

Alex came ten minutes later, and made a beeline for Wes. She was rather dressed down for it to be a weekday. Instead of her usual fancy clothes, she was wearing jeans and a very casual blouse, and her purse wasn’t too small as well. Usually she cared something big enough to serve as a briefcase of sorts. Her brown hair was up in a ponytail and it had subtle waves in it that her hair naturally had. It wasn’t styled or straightened in the least. Wes doesn’t say anything about it as she slid into the seat across from him before he can get up to greet her, because for all he knew she was just taking off time for some reason. However he can just tell but looking at her that something is wrong.

A waitress come rushing over almost immediately, wanting Alex’s orders. Alex shooed them away with an order for a coffee. The waitress smiled and left just as quickly as she came.

“Hey, is everything alright, Alex? He asked after a moment.

She fidgeted for a moment before leaning in a bit close and opening her mouth. However, the waitress returned with a cup of coffee, and Alex cut herself off. The waitress glanced between them and asked if they wanted anything else. Wes glanced at Alex, who glanced down at her coffee. He sighed and told the waitress they were good for now.

Alex waited till the waitress was gone. “I need you help?” Alex said hushly.

“With what?” Wes asked confused.

“I need you to...to…” Alex leaned in a bit closer and her eyes wandered a bit like she was look for a way to say something. “To...acquire...something for me.”

Wes raised an eyebrow at her. “Acquire something? Legally or illegally?” He asked.

The words reminded him of the conversation they had had when Alex found out what he really did for a living. He had misdirected the truth, but Alex had seen right through it.

Alex gave him a glare that told him that he should know exactly what she meant.

“Why?”   He asked.

“Because that’s what you do, right?” Alex said easily. “You take things from people, you don’t care what is it as long as it’s valuable.” Wes frowned at the words, because he wasn’t like that anymore. “Please, just do this one thing for me?” Alex added in a plea.

“Okay, but why?” Wes asked again. Alex just looked at him slightly confused. “By ‘why’, I mean, why do you want me to ‘acquire’ something for you? And not because you just asked me too, I mean really why.”

Alex sighed and glanced away for a moment. She tabbed on the table lightly with her finger nails. When she turned back to Wes, she bit her lip and reached out to pull her coffee a little closer to her. She looked down at it for a second, before looking back at Wes. “I got fired.” She admitted with a huff.

Wes nodded and shifted forward a bit to show he was listening. He knew there was more.

“I found some irregularities in the firm's books.” Alex started. “At first I thought it was just a typo or something, so I didn’t think too much off it.” She paused for a moment. “But then I found more. I pointed it out to the one of the name partners, and they said they would handle it, so they’d let it be. Three days later I got called to Richmond's office, and he fired me for embezzling. Said he wouldn’t report me if I just left and never came back.

“I told him I had proof that I didn’t do it, but he gave files and papers that said otherwise. He also said that if I said anything or went to anyone, he’s just say I doctored the files and I’d go jail fraud as well.” Alex said looking down at her coffee. “I just need something to prove I didn’t do it and I can get my job back. Richmond’s charging my pro-bono clients and they have to drop their suits because they can’t afford it. So will you please just do it for me.”

Wes was silent for a moment. “I’ll do you something better.” He pulled out a pen from his jacket and grabbed a napkin. He scribbled down the address for the building they worked out of. “Go to this address tomorrow morning, bring what you found, and I’ll see what I can do.” Wes said shoving the napkin towards her.

Alex took it slowly. “Thanks Wes.”

Wes smiled and tossed a few bills on the table to cover everything. “I’ll see you tomorrow, Alex.” He said leaning over to kiss the top of her head against his better judgement.

\---- ---- ----

Convincing Sutton to meet with Alex wasn’t too difficult. At first he wasn’t too up for it because Alex wasn’t like most of their clients. However he agreed when Wes told him she mostly worked Pro-bono, and her clients were mostly charities, no-profits, or local businesses and corporations. Basically a lot of people who couldn’t overly afford fancy lawyers. Plus he seemed to get that Alex was important and close to Wes in someway, and Wes likely help her without the team.

Alex came to the little restaurant where Sutton meet and listened to most of their clients at around ten. She was still dressed down, and her hair still unstyled, her purse was a little bigger. She’s looked a slightly nervous, but she gave Wes a grin when he greeted her. He smiled in return and ushered her over to Sutton.

“Alex, this is Mike Sutton,” Wes introduced them. Sutton got up from his seat. “Sutton, this is Alex MacFarland.” He watched the two of them shake hands and exchanged smiles.   “She’s my ex-wife.” Wes supplied, because he knew Sutton was going to ask at some point who they knew each other.

“Oh,” Sutton said like it suddenly all made perfect sense. His smile grew softer. “It’s so very nice to meet you, Ms. MacFarland. Please seat.” Alex glanced at Wes for a moment before she slide a seat across from Sutton. Sutton sides back down, and Wes sits down next to him. “So tell me, what happened.”

Alex eyes flicker to Wes, and he gave her a nod. She swallowed and started with her story. Explaining everything she had told Wes the day before, only with a slightly more details for Sutton’s sake. She only paused to dig in her purse to produce the little proof she had managed to collect on her own. She also pointed out that she was sure Richmond had some keeping tabs on her, and no doubt attempting to blackball her in the industry. Sutton listened carefully, cutting in every so often to ask a question or clearify something, and looked everything over.

“I just want my job back.” Alex said with a shaky breath. “Not to mention my reputation. As much as I hate it, all I need is proof it wasn’t me, or at the very least something I can hold over their heads.”

“You wouldn’t be here if you weren’t desperate, I know that.” Wes said with a small smile.

He turned to look at Sutton, who was still glancing over the papers Alex had given him. With a sigh he put the papers down. “I believe we can help you.” Sutton said with a smile.

Alex brightened a bit at the words, uttering out ‘thank you’s and such. She sprang up and gave Wes and Sutton a hug before she could really stop herself. Wes just smiled knowingly. He knew Sutton would take Alex’s case after listening to her, he almost never turned away clients after hearing them out. If he turned anyone away there was a very obvious reason as to why. Besides, Alex does too much good for there be any way to say no to her.

Wes saw her out after Sutton went to call the team together.

“Thanks again, Wes.” Alex said when they existed the restaurant.   “It was nice to see you again.”

“Yeah,” Wes said with a nod. He glanced around the street, before looking at Alex. “Call me, if anything happens, okay?”

Alex nodded and turned on her heels to walk to her car. She gave one last wave to Wes before she climbed in.   He watched her pull out, and made note of the black car that followed after her.

\---- ---- ----

“Harold Richmond, managing partner of Richmond & Castell,” Kendall started her presentation. Pictures of white man in his early fifties appeared on the screen as well as the website for Richmond & Castell. “He’s known as the Lion of Law in LA. He’s ruthless in the courtroom, I know he’s made at least three witness cry on the stand in _one_ case. However, the court isn’t the only place he’s unforgiving for his clients, most of whom are rich big shots that could totally be future marks.”

Everyone kind of made a sound as a list of Richmond’s clients popped up.

“Now, Richmond & Castell is one of the big law firms in LA, but it has the biggest department for pro-bono and services for high class lawyers at a cut rate, thanks to the founder of the firm, Richmond’s old man.” Kendall said, showing the webpage for the department. “They help all kind of people, and probably the most wholesome part of the whole firm. And from the looks of it, Richmond is trying to get rid of it. His pushed a few people out to other jobs, and gotten rid of a few, then jacks up their clients rates. Most have to drop their cases.”

“I’m sure he says it’s because of the bad economy.” Emma said with a laugh beside Wes. Travis gave a sort of growl in agreement.

“Mostly,” Kendall said. “The most recent person he fired was a lawyer, named Alex MacFarland, she is also our client on this.” A picture of Alex from the website popped up. “He’s framing her for the embezzlement he and Castell are doing.”

“Which is complete bullshit.” Wes grumbled without thinking. Everyone turned to look at him, except Sutton.

“Yeah it is, half of her cases are pro-bono, and the other half are basically charities or non-profits, or local business, even if she was embezzling she wouldn’t get getting much. Or at least not as much as Richmond is saying she is.” Kendall said easily crossing her arms. “The firm’s and Richmond’s financials have all kinds of red flags and irregularities if someone looks close enough. No one does, mostly because Richmond pays them for their silence.”

“And if you not on his payroll, it looks like he frames you.” Travis huffed out a joke,Wes kicked him under the table for it because it wasn’t funny. “Ow, what the hell Wes?” Travis hissed, but Wes just looked at him innocently.

“So how do we take him down.” Emma said leaning forward a bit.

“Richmond’s a pretty huge art collector, particularly the early movements of contemporary art.” Wes stated before Kendall. She blinked at him for a moment, but let him lead, just pulling up the rest of the presentation. “He likes impressionist pieces too, but he mainly goes for works from the 50s and 60s. And he always has a ‘show’ at his mansion of a home when he get’s a new piece. Mostly it’s just a party to show off his money.”

“Speaking of which he has one coming up this weekend.” Kendall said, pulling up an invite. “I figure that’s where we take our first go at him.”

Sutton made a sound of approval.

“We have to make sure this sticks, Richmond is a lawyer, this has to be something he can’t talk his way out of this.” Wes said.

“Yes, and we also need to figure a way for Wes to be there.”

“Easy, I’m selling art I know he would be interested. He won’t find my presence odd if I’m there for that.” Wes said with a shrug. “He already knows me as an Art Dealer and I’m sure he knows Alex has been to see me. So it won’t be odd for me to ask about her and be the concerned and curious ex-husband.”

Travis choked suddenly on his drink and the words, surprising Wes at the reaction. Kendall turned to him with a gasp, almost like she a theory but needed conformation, and was happy to see she was right. Wes turned to glance at Emma beside him, finding a knowing look on her face. Of course she would know he had been married, she could just tell things about people.

“You were _married_?!” Travis exclaimed once he managed to stop coughing and got over his shock. “To _her_.” Travis pointed at the picture of Alex that was still on the screen. “Our client. When were you going to mention that?”

“Yes,” Wes said turning to look at the darker man with a small frowned. “There isn’t much to tell, I was married to Alex, she found out I was a thief, we got a divorce, end of story.”

Travis grumbled to himself in reply. Mostly about how Wes kept everything to himself.

“Wes marital status aside, are we for clear on what we need to do for this job?” Sutton asked, everyone nodded. “Let’s steal us a frame job.”

\---- ---- ----

Conning Harold Richmond wasn’t all that difficult. He was more worried about someone coming at him legally, he never really bothered to think too much about someone coming at him from the other side of the law. Not than any of their marks were really expecting their approach. It was extremely easy for them to slide into their places.

Richmond was a little surprised to see Wes at his little art show. Wes swallowed the urge to sock him in the gut with a large swig of fancy wine. Richmond made small talk with Wes for the moment. Asking him what he was doing there and how it have been such a long time. Wes smiled fakely and said he came with Emma, who was playing some rich woman with too much time and money.   Emma, being the grifter she was, easily had Richmond eating out of her hand in a matter of minutes.

She laughs and makes flirting small talk, before she said anything about selling some abstract paintings her grandmother had. Opening up the conversation back to Wes, who was helping her sell them. She through out some of the early famous contemporary artist, like she didn’t have much of a clue who they were. It peaked Richmond’s interest, but he doesn’t make it seem like he’s too interested till she walks away.

“I’m totally underbidding her,” Wes uttered to him once Emma was gone. “She doesn’t have a clue, and if she googles anything, I just tell her their proofs, or unknown works, so the price is lower. She completely buys it. Masterworks for a price so low it’s practically a steal.”

“Really?” Richmond had said.

Wes nodded, and let a silence sit on from a moment, before he asked about Alex. He made it seem like Alex hadn’t told him much of the story. Richmond relax a bit and gave Wes a someone vague explanation of what happened. He chalks it up to Alex’ performance and a minor discrepancy, and he had no choice but to let her go.

In his mind Wes breaks the wine glass in his hand and stabs Richmond in the eye and knocks him in the throat like Travis had ‘taught’ him. In reality he just nods, with a small ‘oh’ before excused himself. He pocketed a very, very expensive bottle of Scotch before he left with Emma.   She gave him a stern look when they got in the car, but she knows he steals as a revenge tactic and let’s him have it because Richmond was being a _royal arse_.

The following week, the team works on conning Richmond and the firm. Kendall hacked herself into being an intern there. She does it a little too well, but between her errands and slave work, she gets into the file room. Which she hated, and made sure everyone knew it over the coms. Sutton goes in as some new high end client with hopes of getting out of some ‘bogus’ SEC claims and some run ins with the law. Which left Travis to play the law enforcers on the other side. Travis was almost as vocal in his hatred for the part as Kendall. He did not like suits, but he could really play off being a lawyer rather well.

Wes and Emma make it their job to pop up at odd times to discuss their ‘art sale’.   Emma stated the the paintings were on the other coast in her home there. She brings photos that Kendall had made of the non existent paintings they were selling him. He doesn’t care too much about them, other than the fact that they look like works from early contemporary movements, all he was concerned about was the steal of a price he was getting them for. It helped that he knew Wes was a rather honorable business man who only dabbled in the black market from time to time on the side. Everything divides Richmond’s attention, and allows from for Wes make Richmond paranoid about Alex. He drops a few things about how Alex was thinking of moving out of town, or switching practices and going to the DA.

Sutton put Travis on watching Alex as well, which added to Richmond’s paranoia. It forces his hand, and Alex’s shadow took a go at her. Travis had been there, and sent the guy packing with a black eye, some cracked ribs, and a broken nose. After that the rest of their con was ease.

Kendall worked her magic and tipped off the necessary authorities, and switched out the real files of Richmond’s embezzlement with the files he faked. She watched him shred the fake ones, and she acted somewhat concerned, but vanished when Richmond barked for her to get out. Wes arrived soon after to finalize their little art sale. The money gets wired to an account in the Caymans, in his name.

As Wes left, the authorities came stalking in it, listing all of the charges against him. Richmond is calm, and hands them the file of the documents he thought framed Alex. It was a huge surprise when he hadn’t them evidence against himself. Wes watched Richmond’s face with a smirk then when asked him about his sudden transfer to the Caymans.

Richmond turned to Wes sharply, but the blonde thief just gave him a salute and walked out the door.

\---- ---- ----

Alex joined the team in the celebration of a successful con. She was in the mood to celebrate. Castell had called to formally apologize for what happened to her and gave her her job back, along with a nice promotion. It was all in high hopes that she wouldn’t testify against him when his trial came round. He had tossed Richmond under the bus and listened information of others in the scandal for a lesser sentence and the ability to get the firm in order and walk relatively free till his trail. Alex wasn’t going to be so easily swayed, Wes knew that much.

The restaurant was closed, but Kendall was the owner of it and the whole building, so it was completely open for them. Sutton was behind the bar, fiddling with the bottles there as he seemed to trying find a place to put the bottle of Scotch Wes stole, and serving as the bartender for the evening. Emma had gone to sit up at the bar and once she had finished talking with Alex. Kendall, Travis, and Alex were seated at a small table in the middle of the restaurant. Wes wasn’t too sure what they were talking about, but they were all smiling and laughing.

Wes himself was seating in a small booth to the side. He knew if he was with the others he would be somewhat stiff and hover about what they said to Alex, or what Alex said about him. None of which he knew would be bad. At most Travis would complain that Wes will just jump off things, and Kendall would say he was too quiet and easily snuck up on her. Emma and Sutton would just say his people skills were somewhat lacking. Alex wouldn’t say too much either, unless she knew it was something Wes had opened up a bit about it on his own.

Besides, Wes doesn’t mind being alone. Usually Travis sat with him and they bickered about some events of the con, until Wes started taking Travis’ watch and bracelets. Sometimes Kendall will sit with them and they would just kind of unwind or pick and tease at Travis, till he grumbled and walked away. But Wes doesn’t mind being by himself, because he did like the quiet.

“So, you have a team now.” Alex’s voice said, knocking him from his thoughts. She slide into the seat across from him with a smile. “And you con the bad guys into ruin.”

“Yeah.” Wes said easily enough after a moment. “I guess that’s one way you could put it.”

Alex looked at him for a moment, before grinning. “Good.” She said. “It’s nice to see you’re not doing everything alone anymore, and you have people watch your back.”

Wes glanced down at the table. It was nice to have a team that was concerned with his well being. He remembered when he tried to take a job by himself for an old friend, and ended up getting himself trapped. The team had rushed to his aid, and Travis had followed him in when he had refused to go out without doing the right thing. Because _you have an angry security system and packs of armed guards after your ass, baby, like hell I’m not covering you!_

“You know, I use to worry about what you did after our divorce.” Alex continued and Wes pushed this thoughts away. “Everytime the news said something about a stolen piece, I’d wonder if it was you, and if you got out okay, or got tangled up with the wrong kind of people.”

“Because, these are the right kind of people.” Wes said motioning to the team who had all huddled around the bar. “Emma’s a grifter, Kendall’s hacked into all of the Nation’s top secret computers, and Travis has done a lot of things he doesn’t talk about for money. Sutton came in as decent man, but now he’s an escaped felon.”

“They’re right in the sense that is something goes wrong they won’t try to cross you off.” Alex said from behind her glass. “Besides, you are all using your skills for the greater good, so I don’t see how that’s wrong.”

“We’re breaking the law.” Wes said slowly.

“Fudging it.” Alex corrected, before she looked down at her watch. “I should probably head out. The Senior partners are meeting tomorrow to vote for the new managing partner of the firm, they’ve ask me to come since I’ve newly been promoted.” Alex said as she slid out of the booth. “I’ll see you around Wes, just hopefully not trying to con someone I know.”

“I think you should be okay.” Wes said getting up as well, to see her out.

Alex waved him off as she made her way to the door, and gave her goodbyes to the team. They all say goodbye as she slided out the door and onto the street that was lightly filled with people.

Wes joined the rest of the team around the bar, sliding into the seat right of Emma. He did his best to ignore their looks at him. He gave a sigh after a moment of unbearable silence.

“Go ahead, say what you want.” He huffed.

“You two were undoubtedly a cute couple.” Kendall said with a smile, and Emma and Sutton nodded in agreement.

Travis grinned smugly to himself. “Cute couple or not, I got her number, so I can call and talk to her whenever I want.” He almost sang as he fiddled with his phone.

There was a beat of silence.

“Travis give me the phone!” Wes snapped suddenly jumping out of his chair.

Travis cursed and hopped over the bar, which didn’t do him much good because Wes followed after him. Everyone started yelling, as Wes did everything to get the phone, and Travis held it just out of his grasp.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This ended up being more Wes-centeric than anything, which was not what I really wanted. Maybe I'll right one with more of the team and such, and Travis and him interacting more. Because you know Travis would tear someone's throat out for Wes, and both him and Wes would be the huge big brothers to Kendall. I just need to do something with those three, because they are cuties together.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed.


End file.
